Jiemma
|kanji = ジエンマ |rōmaji = Jienma |name = Jiemma |race = Demon Człowiek (kiedyś) |gender = Mężczyzna |previous affiliation= |mark location = Czoło |previous occupation = Mistrz Gildii |base of operations = Gildia Sabertooth (kiedyś) |status = Nieznany |manga debut = Rozdział 281 |anime debut=Odcinek 164 |japanese voice=Eiji Miyashita |relatives=Minerva Orlando (córka)Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 283, strona 16 |affiliation = }} Jiemma (ジエンマ, Jienma) — był Mistrzem byłej najsilniejszej gildii w Królestwie Fiore - Sabertooth. Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 258, strona 21Potem dołączył do Tartarosu i stał się demonem. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Pełny wygląd Jiemmy Jiemma jest wysokim starszym mężczyzną, wyróżniającym się masywną budową ciała, bardzo muskularnego i zadbanego, pomimo tak zaawansowanego wieku. Mężczyzna ma długie jasne włosy, które są schludnie zebrane do tyłu głowy i zawiązane w warkocz, który dociera do połowy jego pleców. Warkocz jest zakończony dużym pęczkiem włosów.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 283, strona 4 Posiada grubą brodę i wąsy, zakrywającą dolną powierzchnię twarzy. Broda zakończona jest grubymi baczkami, które dochodzą w niektórych miejscach do jego kości policzkowych. Wyraźne rysy twarzy jeszcze bardziej podkreśla długi, ogromny i lekko zakrzywiony nos. Ma wielkie zapadnięte oczy, które zakrywane są przez wielkie krzaczaste brwi. Ze względu na swój intensywny kolor są bardzo charakterystyczne. Dzięki takiemu efektowi wydaje się, że Jiemma nie posiada źrenic, a same tęczówki, co daje mu jeszcze bardziej przerażający wygląd. Mistrz posiada znak przynależności do swojej gildii w centrum lekko zmarszczonego czoła. Podczas pierwszych wystąpień, Jiemma był ukazywany jako mężczyzna z bardzo owłosionym torsem. Kształt włosów przechodzących przez jego klatkę piersiową do brzucha przybierają kształt krzyża.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strony 9-10 W późniejszych rozdziałach ten charakterystyczny znak nie jest obecny.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 282, strona 20 Osobowość Jiemma jest bardzo surowy w swoich przekonaniach. Wierzy w to, że jego gildia, Sabertooth jest najsilniejszą gildią w Królestwie Fiore i ma nadzieję, że tak pozostanie. Kiedy Yukino Aguria przegrała swoją walkę podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, zmusił ją do publicznego rozebrania się, aby usunęła znak przynależności do gildii i opuściła ją. Nie wydaje się również przejmować swoimi podwładnymi, którzy nie spełniają jego oczekiwań. Przykładowo, Jiemma wciąż nazywa Yukino "śmieciem" po tym, jak przegrała walkę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 281, strony 8-13 Fabuła Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Jiemma pojawia się po raz pierwszy w mandze, kiedy to skończyły się rozgrywki drugiego dnia Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Jest wściekły na Drużynę Sabertooth za to, że nie zdobyli tego dnia żadnego punktu. Ostrzega Stinga, żeby nie robił więcej takich głupstw, jakie zrobił podczas Rydwanu, ponieważ skończy się to dla niego źle. Dał Eucliffe'owi jeszcze jedną szansę, ale nie pozostawił suchej nitki na Yukino. Oskarżył ją nie tylko o przegraną, ale też o to, że założyła się o własne życie. Wtedy kazał się rozebrać dziewczynie, aby ją upokorzyć. Następnie kazał jej zmazać znak gildii i rozkazał jej wynosić się z jego oczu. thumb|right|200px|Natsu kontra JiemmaTej samej nocy Natsu Dragneel zaatakował kwaterę Szablozębnych, dowiadując się, co Jiemma zrobił Yukino. Gdy Jiemma przychodzi do Smoczego Zabójcy, Natsu wypomina mu jego zachowanie i mówi, że skoro działa na takich zasadach, to jeśli Jiemma przegra walkę z nim, też zostanie wyrzucony z gildii. Po przegranej bliźniaczych smoków Jiemma postanawia ukarać ich w postaci wyrzucenia ich z gildii. W ostatniej chwili do akcji wkracza Lector, prosząc Jiemmę o zmianę decyzji. Jiemma najwyraźniej urażony tym, że "kot" należy do jego gildii oraz w dodatku krytykuje jest zdanie, wpada w furie i atakuje Lectora. Sting nie wytrzymawszy tego, poważnie rani Jiemmę. Po przegranej Sabertooth w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym Jiemma wraz Minervą opuścili gildię. W sadze Tartaros kiedy Gray Fullbuster próbuje zaatakować Marda pojawia się nagle sam Jiemma. Okazuje się, że dołączył on do Tartarosu i stał się demonem, silniejszym nawet od Dziewięciu Demonicznych Bram. Po tym jak Mard nazywa go sługą, on z pogardą stwierdza, że po załatwieniu Bliźniaczych smoków sam się nim zajmie. Pragnie on za wszelką cene załatwić Stinga i Rogue. Kiedy Natsu go atakuje, ten nie przejmuje się tym, nawet mówi, że on go nie interesuje. Magia i Umiejętności Typ magii oraz pełen zakres umiejętności Jiemmy nie są znane. Wiadomo, że dysponuje on zdolnością do generowania silnych wybuchów nieopodal siebie, zdolnych do wyrządzenia znacznych zniszczeń lub zabicia żywej istoty. Eksplozja: Jiemma kumuluje swoją energię magiczną w prawej dłoni, a jego ciało otacza fioletowa aura. Następnie skupia całą zebraną moc magiczną na pojedynczym celu, generując wybuch o średniej sile, zdolny do zabicia Lectora i stworzenia małej dziury w ziemi. Odepchnięcie: Mag koncentruje swoją moc magiczną na samym sobie, doprowadzając do jej rozproszenia, generującego ogromną ilość energii magicznej, zdolnej do odrzucenia pobliskich istot i przedmiotów na znaczną odległość. Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Jiemma bez większego trudu przyjął wszystkie ataki Natsu, nie odnosząc większych obrażeń. Mimo zaawansowanego wieku, mistrz Sabertooth wydaje się pozostawać nadal w doskonałej formie, o czym świadczy chociażby jego walka ze Smoczym Zabójcą. Walki i wydarzenia *Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney kontra Jiemma Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Sabertooth Kategoria:Mistrzowie Gildii